This invention relates to the use of 2-carbomethoxy-1-pyrroline, primarily in the food sector.
2-Carbomethoxy-1-pyrroline is known inter alia from the Article by Poisel and Schmidt in Chem. Ber. (1975), 108, 2547-2553.